


My heart beats for you (my season 8 fix it)

by StaboTheGodOfCookies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dense Keith, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith likes hugs, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Shy Lance (Voltron), cute lance, denial lance, flirty keith, oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaboTheGodOfCookies/pseuds/StaboTheGodOfCookies
Summary: They went back into space using the Altas. Allura and Lance went on their date but instead of finding love- they found friendship.My season 8 fix it!Featuring shy n cute Lance, sassy hunk, Gay Shiro, wing woman Allura, and flirty keith.Currently on hold.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, you and Allura just agreed to remain friends?" Hunk said, as he was frying up some meat for the Altas crew's dinner.

Lance nodded, "Look, even though I'm happy that we had a date. I realised that, when, she spoke about wanting to be a part of a family. I told her the team is her family... but... When I thought about my feelings- I looked into what I truly felt. Admiration. She makes me wanna be a better person. But, in a sisterly way. I told her as such and when she thought about it... She realised that a little brother suits me better. Then, ta da! We took a silly photo and now we are like really close... Mama was informed too and she supported it! She was very happy to have another 'daughter.'." He explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." The yellow paladin remarked, stirring some sauce. "So, does anyone else know?"

"My family, Keith, Coran, Romelle and Pidge. The only people who knew about the date." The Cuban replied.

"Ah, ok. So, does this mean loverboy Lance is now back in the market?" Hunk joked.

Lance chuckled and began to chop up some vegetables, "You could say that... but..."

"Oh, another crush?" The other male teased.

"This one is different. Around about the time, when I thought I also liked Allura, this person had already been my crush for a long time. It's kinda strange and scary, at how long I've liked them for." He said, before biting his lip.

"Alright spill. Why haven't I been informed?" Hunk demanded, turning to him.

"Because I thought it would of went away. But, it hasn't... in fact it's gotten stronger. I'm good at hiding it from them but it's getting tougher." Lance replied, "I also am scared to say who it is. I... um..."

"Lance, whoever it is. I'm not gonna judge you for it. I'm your best friend and even though... I've kinda been a jerk to you sometimes when we were in space... I will always support you." The other male said, stopping his mixing and turned to face the Cuban with a soft smile.

The other bit his lip, "Promise you won't freak? It's kind of a huge surprise..."

Hunk nodded, "I promise."

"Okay, so um... Lemme just say that, I'm pansexual. Surprise?" Lance announced, not looking at the other male as he continued to chop up some vegetables.

"Aw dude! I'm happy for you!" Hunk said.

"And I like a dude." The Cuban added.

"Uh huh... And what's his name?" The yellow paladin asked, excitedly.

"It's um... Keith." The red paladin replied.

"You... like... Keith?" Hunk mumbled, his eyes widening comically. "Like, Keith Kogane. The guy you've been arguing a lot with and the dude you said you envied?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Ever since the first year at the Garrison. That's why I started a rivalry, you know, to hide it." Lance explained, "It went away a bit after he flunked out, but when we met again... it got worse. Then, he left for the blades and then it felt like a huge hole formed into my chest... I felt heartbroken... When he returned he brushed me off and acted like a jerk. I realised there was no hope for me because it's clear he hates me. That's why I've kind of given up... And I'm rambling again... aren't I?"

Lance quickly added more chopped vegetables to the pot letting it sizzle before finally turning to his best friend.

"All this time?! I wasn't even there for you when you were heartbroken!!! Holy cheese!!! I'm sorry! So sorry, buddy! I suck... And I teased you so much for liking Allura and talking to mice too much. Bro, can you forgive me? I'll make you cookies tonight!" The yellow paladin exclaimed, looking frantic.

The Cuban chuckled nervously, "You don't have to do that. I'm fine and I forgive you."

"You sure?" Hunk asked.

Lance nodded.

"So, besides me... Does anyone else know?" He then asked, curiously skinning some potatoes. "You know, about the crush?"

"Allura does. And Veronica too, but that's it." The Cuban said, mixing the veg.

"Why not talk to Shiro? He knows him better than anyone?" Hunk asked.

"I can't. I'm... I'm scared to. I know he doesn't even like me in that, anyway. Besides, I'm not even good at being a boyfriend! I think it's best to just win the war, become a Garrison professor and buy a bunch of cats." Lance said, pouring the veg into a huge bowl.

The yellow paladin frowned, "Aw, buddy! You don't know that! He's good at hiding things. Maybe...-"

"He clearly was checking out, Kinkade and Griffin before we left Earth." Lance interrupted. "He wasn't hiding that."

"Didn't you say he gave you some advice for you and Allura's date? From what you said that sounds like that's coming from him... Also, he's still hung up on the bonding moment." Hunk said.

Lance hugged himself, "I dunno...-"

The kitchen doors slid open making both males, quickly, turn to see who was there. They found out, it was who were talking about. Keith.

"Figures." Lance muttered, glancing away.

Keith's eyes darted between his two team mates. Hunk looked concerned for some reason; as he peeled potatoes, while, Lance was a few feet beside the yellow paladin, hugging himself looking like he had given up on something. His eyes were focus on the bowl of vegetables beside him. Sadness swarm the depth of his ocean blue eyes. The air was tense.

"Um hey." Keith said, cautiously.

"Hi Keith!" Hunk said, forcing a smile.

"Sup." Lance quietly added.

"Is everything okay?" The black paladin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Hunk replied, "Wanna help?"

The Cuban's eyes widened and he glanced at his friend in question.

"Oh sure." The leader replied, not noticing Lance's pleading look that he sent to Hunk.

"Great, help me peel the potatoes so we can boil them!" The other said, as the leader walked over.

Hunk handed the Black Paladin an extra potato peeler before gesturing to the pile of non peeled potatoes. Keith picked up a potato and began to shakily peeled it. Lance started to chop up the peeled ones and put them into one of the pots that had boiling water in it.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Keith asked, curiously eyeing them both up.

"Stuff." Hunk replied, before deciding to try to change the subject. "So, how are you?" He added, cheerfully.

"Great, actually. My mom and I talked through our tablets. She said; she, Kolivan and the new blades were gonna help earth for a bit, before they will join us in the Altas." He replied, falling for it. "I already miss her, thought." He admitted, sadly.

"That's understandable. You guys, just got each other back and haven't really spent a lot of time a part. Except that time, when she went to help Kolivan." The yellow paladin stated. "And man, your mom is awesome."

He smiled fondly, "Yeah, she really is."

"We're glad you have her back. You deserve the happiness." Hunk said, as Lance nodded.

"Thank you. Both of you." Keith said.

The three males continued to complete the dinner in a somewhat comfortable silence. However; Keith kept throwing some concerned gazes at the Red Paladin, who was unusually quiet, in his opinion. Lance didn't even spare him a glance. Keith glanced at Hunk who was humming away at a random song as he prepared the trolley that would be put in the mess hall.

"Okay, I'll just take the three trips to get these trolleys into the mess hall. You guys stay here and watch everything. Make sure NO ONE messes it up." The yellow paladin said.

The other two nodded; without making any protests, since Hunk was scary when it came to preparing food.

Then, the other male left with the first trolley, leaving the other two to bask in silence. Keith crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arm. He continued with his occasional glancing over. The other male was too busy cleaning up the pots and washing the work tops. Suddenly, Keith hated the silence. To him, Lance was never quiet like this. He knew something was up.

"Hey Lance?" He finally called.

He hummed in response.

"You okay?" He asked.

The other male finally glanced at him, "Fine."

"Are you sure?" Keith asked, walking over to him cautiously.

The other backed away, "Yeah, why do you ask?" He replied.

"You looked sad when I came in." The leader said, before, noticing the other moving away every time he got close.

"Keith, I'm fine." He said, firmly.

The raven haired man's face fell, "Oh. Ok. If you say so." He said.

Lance bit his lip and hugged himself again. His closeness was too much for him. He felt like butterflies were fighting within his stomach as his heart was pounding. He wanted to leave but unfortunately he knew he couldn't.

He didn't mention this to Hunk but when Keith gave him advice before his date- the way the sunsets glow reflected off of Keith, made Lance feel a lot more feverish. He wanted to be close with the other man and be with him forever. He thought about that moment and what he said after the date. The more he thought about it, the more his feelings became clear.

Soon, he discovered that he was in love with Keith. It scared him. The fact he felt so much for this man, but yet he could do nothing. Keith was not an affection man and it was clear he didn't return his feelings. So, he was digging his own grave to emotional pain.

"You know you can talk me, right?" Keith said.

The Cuban sighed, "I said I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Yeah?" The other pushed.

"Tired." He finished.

"Then, after dinner, I suggested you go to sleep." Keith said, with a soft smile.

"Wow, I'd never thought of that." Lance muttered, sarcastically.

"What?" The leader asked.

"Nothing." The Cuban grumbled.

Hunk returned; and grabbed the final trolley, which confused the other two, since they didn't see him grab the second one.

"Right, you guys are free! Come on, let's eat!" Hunk chirped, ignoring how close they've gotten. "Pidge saved us a seat!" He added.

"We'll be right there." Keith said.

Hunk glanced at them, "Okay?"

The yellow paladin left with the trolley leaving the fearful looking Lance and Keith who looked like he was grinding his teeth.

"We should go." The Cuban grumbled, moving to the door but his wrist was grabbed.

"Are you mad at me?" Keith asked.

Lance blinked, "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" He repeated.

"No. I'm just tired." Lance huffed.

Keith pulled him closer, "Really?"

"Yes! Now, let go! You're annoying me!" The Cuban snapped, trying to move out of the others grip.

He really didn't like what the closeness was doing to his heart.

Keith slowly released him, "Fine. But, I'm here for you and I'll listen whenever you need me to." He said.

"I know. Can we just...go?" Lance asked, hopefully, his eyes widening into puppy eyes.

"Really? Puppy eyes?" Keith deadpanned.

The Cuban blinked.

"You know they work on me!" He whined.

"They do?" Lance asked.

"Yes. Blame my wolf. Can never tell him no." The leader sighed.

The Cuban chuckled.

"Alright let's go." Keith said.

Lance's cheeks flushed in realisation, "Can you let go of my hand?"

The other male glanced down at their intertwined hands.

"Oh... Yeah." He said, letting go.

They both walked out of the kitchen and headed into the mess hall as Lance already missed the touch.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an idiot, Shiro sees Lance as himself and Lance just wants some cocoa 😆🔫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!!! ^_^'

When had dinner ended- Keith instantly retired to his room. He found himself mostly glaring at a black spot upon the ceiling. His red garrison jacket; and his black undershirt was off, leaving him in just his white tank top, as his hair was tied back and his arms were squished, under his head.

He wasn't alone though. Both Shiro and Kosmo had picked up on his mood- so they followed him. They sat upon his bed as well (at the bottom) and waited for him to talk. They didn't mind his silence, since they knew the Black Paladin would speak his mind when he was ready. All they could do was be there.

"He was too silent." Keith finally said.

Shiro perked up, "Who?"

"Lance." The younger male replied.

"Yeah. He was... Do you think there was something wrong?" The white haired male asked, raising his real arm to pat the wolf.

"I know there is. I think he's mad at me." Keith said, frowning. "He must be..."

"Why do you say that?" Shiro asked.

"We talked in the kitchen before dinner. And he seemed... distant. He kept saying he was fine and blamed his behaviour on his tiredness but... I think he lied. I've seen tired Lance. And he's never like that... Unless something is wrong." Keith explained.

The older male hummed, "Do you blame yourself? Or do you think it's something else?"

"I don't know, Shiro... But, I'm the leader of Voltron. It's my job to look out for my team mates... My friends... I have to find out what it is so I can help him." The ravenette said.

Shiro glanced at the younger male, who's eyes were filled with determination. Before, he turned to the wolf, at whom he was petting. Then, he began to wonder himself: What was wrong?

To him, Lance was a lot like himself when he was younger. He was the type of person who would put other's in front of himself. He made people laugh or joke about him, just to make the mood seem brighter or destroy a tense atmosphere when it seemed possible. Most of all... He was the type of person to hide things when needed, just to protect or not to worry the people, of whom, he cared about.

"Maybe, he'll tell you when he's ready?" Shiro suggested, thoughtfully. "Whatever it is... I don't think he's ready to tell anyone just yet. He might think he can handle it himself?"

"I'm certain, he's told Hunk." Keith said.

"There you go. He's got Hunk with him. He should be fine. I'm sure, if it gets serious... He'll tell you." The older male began, before looking up at Keith with a reassuring smile. "Besides, Hunk is the type of person that makes sure his best friend doesn't bottle up his feelings. I'm sure Hunk will handle it."

"If you say so..." The ravenette mumbled.

Shiro removed his hand from the wolf's head and tapped the other's ankle with a smile.

"I do." He said, before standing up. "Now, get some rest. We've got two days until we reach that Galran base. And YOU need a new sleep routine. Mr Night Owl." He added, with a grin.

Keith rolled his eyes with his own grin, "Whatever, old man." He said.

"Old man, huh? Try saying that again at training tomorrow, when I'm wiping the floor with you." Shiro teased, before walking over to the door.

The Black Paladin chuckled, "Night Shiro."

"Night, Keith. Try not to think too hard." The other said, hovering by the door.

Keith sat up, "I won't."

The younger male watched his room door slid close, after the older male left, and sighed. He glanced at his wolf who watched him, with curious eyes as his tail lazily wagged. Amethyst eyes went back to the door thoughtfully. Chewing his lip, Keith stood up and threw on a red jumper.

"If you don't tell, Shiro... I'll give you extra meat for dinner tomorrow." He told the wolf, who just watched his human pull on some shoes.

Tugging his hair out of his ponytail, Keith slipped out of the room. He headed down the hall; making sure Shiro wasn't patrolling, before, sneaking towards a familiar door and stopped. He chewed his lip and cursed at himself for not thinking that far.

"Okay, Keith... Just act like you wanna visit... Yeah, that's it..." He mumbled, before raising his fist. "You should probably stop talking to yourself like a weirdo..."

He froze when he heard a voice within the room. A lone voice that seemed to be... Singing?! Keith leaned forward and pressed his ear to the door. He listened in to the beautiful melody that the Cuban sang, but what caught his attention was... -

"... Lucky I'm in love with my best friend..."

He pulled back and his eyes widen at that.

"He's in love with his best friend?" He mumbled, "That's why he wanted to be just friends with Allura? Because..."

He raised his head towards the door as if it was the face of a God.

"He's in love with Hunk?" He hissed, "That's why Hunk looked concerned! Lance must of confessed to him and he rejected him... Now, Lance must be heart broken and regret ruining their friendship as Hunk... Oh my gosh... This makes so much sense...-" He added, to himself.

Suddenly; the door opened, and Keith felt his soul leave his body when, the pj clad Lance came into view. Both males blinked at each other; before the Cuban eyed up the other male's raised fist, which was still hanging from the time he tried to knock. Then, his gaze went back to the frozen leader.

Lance crossed his arms, "Can I help you?" He asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Um." Keith choked, before clearing his throat as he removed his fist from the air. "I was... Um... Walking past y-your room and I thought, 'I haven't seen Lance in a while!' So, I decided to, you know, to, um, say hi! So, um hi." He rambled, forcing an awkward smile.

"We saw he each other at dinner." The Cuban pointed out, with a frown.

"Yeah, but we didn't exactly talk." The Black Paladin said.

"Well, I was tired... And I still am... So, I'm gonna take your advice and sleep." Lance said. "After, I get some cocoa." He added.

"Is that why you're leaving your room?" Keith asked, gesturing to the Cuban.

"Yes. Nosy, that why. Now, can ya move so I get it." The other replied, frowning.

"Oh. Yeah... Sure. My bad..." The ravenette said, moving to the side so the other could pass.

With a small wave, the younger male began to walk off. Keith stood there for a moment, before shaking his head, and going after him.

"Can I join you?" He asked, once he caught up with the other.

"Sure." The other replied.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood." Keith remarked.

The Cuban rolled his eyes, "Gee, ya think?"

"You wanna talk about it?" The leader asked, lamely.

"No. I don't. I just want to get cocoa and sleep." Lance hissed, clenching his fist.

"Oh. Okay... " Keith said.

"Dude, why are you like this?" The Cuban demanded, eyeing the other up.

Keith blinked, "Like what?"

"You're acting as if... as if... Ugh! You know what?! Never mind!!! I'm going back to bed!" Lance huffed, turning. "Night." He spat.

The leader's eyes widened; as he also turned, before subconsciously grabbing the others arm and stopping him.

Lance blinked and the next thing he knew- he was pulled closer to the other male. Arms encircled his waist after the hand released his arm and a cheek rested on his shoulder.

Keith was hugging him.

The Cuban felt his cheeks flare at the closeness with the male; while confusion just swarmed his mind, along with whooziness. His heart banged against his ribcage and his stomach flipped, making him tense, when Keith snuggled closer.

"W-what?" He squeaked.

"You looked like you needed a hug." The other replied.

Lance blinked again, "B-but..."

"Shhh, just relax. Enjoy this." Keith said, closing his eyes with a smile.

Lance could NOT relax.

He returned from dinner; feeling drained, so he took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then, he slipped on comfy pjs which consisted of; a long baggy shirt, shorts and his blue lion slippers.

He felt bad for ignoring Keith but his heart couldn't take it. He kept looking at Hunk for guidance, but his buddy was busy speaking with Romelle about something. He knew he couldn't always rely on him. He also knew that Keith was worried about him and kept his gaze on him every second but yet, he couldn't look back.

So, when he returned to his room and did his routine- he decided to take his mind off of it. However, it was hard because Keith would always cloud his mind. Unconsciously, he started singing an old song he made up in middle school.

He scolded himself for that and went with Hunk's usual advice: When things seem down, take something sweet to dissolve that frown.

So, he thought of hot chocolate and decided to go to the kitchen. He pulled on his dressing gown and headed for the door. That's when he opened it to find Keith halfway, about to knock.

He knew he was cursed and the universe hated him.

So, he did what knew best. Avoid the situation, ignore Keith being awkward, get his cocoa and sleep. However, that didn't go to plan. He easily got irritated because Keith confused him. He was acting to weird. Before, things could go out of hand and he could say something that could ruin their friendship- he turned to leave...

The next thing he knew, he was being hugged by his crush and he had no idea what to do.

"K-Keith?" He managed, to say after a while of hugging.

The other hummed.

Lance bit his lip, "You're unusually cuddly."

"Shiro says that physical affection goes a long way." The other remarked.

"Oh." The Cuban said.

"Do you feel better?" Keith asked.

"Yes." Lance lied, to save his heart.

The leader beamed releasing him, "Good. They'll be plenty more where that came from."

"They will?" The other squeaked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah. Like I said. I'll always be here when you need me, whether it is to talk or listen or just be there."

"Oh thank you, Keith." Lance said.

"Any time. Now, let's go get some cocoa to help you sleep." The other said, grabbing the Cuban's hand and dragged him toward the kitchen.

Blue eyes were wide upon the male and Lance could NOT keep his flushed face under control. The other male didn't seem to notice as he was too busy dragging them both to get the hot drinks.

Lance gulped silently, feeling his dry throat stick as he watched the other man. Keith's hand felt too warm and tingly touching his and he knew from this moment on... that he would not cope.

He needed help... Fast and he knew just the person to turn to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger... My bad... 😌


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith speaks with Shiro, Lance talks with Shiro too, James is the devil that somehow is our angel and the real stuff begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late... 
> 
> I'm here now...
> 
> Shhh... don't worry 
> 
> Also pfft 69 kudos XD

The training room was practically empty, when Keith and his Wolf had reached it, the next morning. The only people who were there was; Iverson, a guy named Curtis and Shiro, who was standing by the weights. The raven haired man noticed that his arms were crossed and he was sending him a disappointed glare.  
  
"Where were you last night?" The older male demanded, once Keith had reached him.

"Well, a good morning to you too." The leader remarked, before he began to stretch.

"I returned to your room last night to check on you, only to find you gone! Where the heck did you go?!" Shiro exclaimed, "Keith, answer me!"

Keith remained quiet, unsure how to respond since he didn't follow the older male's advice.

The older male's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, You didn't! You visited Lance last night, didn't you?! I told you NOT to bother him! But, what did you do?!"

"Bother him?" The raven haired man responded.

"Oi, don't be snarky with me! I gave you advice! But, did you listen? Noooo!" Shiro rambled, dramatically moving his arms.

"Shiro, all we did last night, was get some cocoa. I didn't technically bother him." Keith began, "Heck, I didn't need to ask what was the matter." He added, with a proud smirk.

"Oh no. What did you do?" The other asked.

"I listen to his door before I knocked." The raven haired man replied, with a grin.

"Didn't I teach you, the concept of Personal bubble?" Shiro asked, frowning.

"He was loud. It was kinda hard not to listen." Keith said, standing up.

"Okay... What did you find out?" The white haired male asked.

"Remember when I said we spoke in the kitchen?" The leader asked.  
At Shiro's nod he continued, "I figured out why Hunk looked concerned and why Lance looked sad. Lance is in love with Hunk, he confessed to him and of course, Hunk rejected him since he likes Shay!"

"Did he actually say that or did YOU figure that one out?" The older male asked, unsure.

"Figured that out. It makes sense though! Why else would he look like that and sing about being in love with his best friend?" Keith said, picking up a weight.

"Fair enough... But, are you sure? Don't get me wrong... Hunk is an awesome guy but... I don't see Lance into him." Shiro said, making a face. "Is he even Bi?"

Keith shrugged, "No idea. But, that's what I think."

"Okay... So, what did you two talk about last night?" Shiro asked.

"Well, at first... He was on edge when we were going to the kitchen. He got frustrated for some reason, and was about to leave but I hugged him. Then, I told him I would be there for him and took him to the kitchen. We drank the cocoa and talked about my mom and his family. Then, we went back to our rooms. That's it... That's all we did..." Keith explained.

"Something tells me, otherwise." Shiro commented.

"Okay... fine... I walked him back to his room and hugged him, again." The other male admitted.

"Why are you shy in admitting that?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keith shyly glanced away, "I forgot you knew about how cuddly I get."

The white haired male nodded, "Ah. So, uh... How did Lance react?"

"He was fine with it... I think he was just surprised." The ravenette replied.

"Did you like his hugs?" Shiro asked.

Keith nodded, "He was soft..."

Shiro smirked, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The leader pouted, "You would like it too, if you felt how soft he was."

"Aw, don't get pouty. What's the matter with you, bud?" Shiro asked.

"It's just... If, Lance likes Hunk, then, that means he's bi, right?" Keith asked.

"Or pan... But, Yeah... Go on." The older male pushed.

"That means in the future... He could like another guy, right?" The ravenette said.

"The whole idea of not being a straight guy." Shiro said, "Not, like I would know. Of course."

Keith frowned.

"Not now?" Shiro asked, "Hey, come on. What's the matter?"

"I l-like Lance... A lot... And I hate seeing him like this." Keith finally admitted.

Shiro smiled awkwardly, "Oh... Well... congrats on finally admitting your feelings."

"I wish I didn't like him in that way." Keith admitted, sadly. "It hurts that he doesn't return my feelings." He added.

"Well, you never know. You could be wrong about Lance liking Hunk. He could actually have a crush on someone else and Hunk maybe was trying to help him?" Shiro suggested.

Keith huffed, "Doubt it."

"Cheer up, bud. You never know." Shiro said.

Both males remained quiet, after the younger male hummed. They began to spar with each other within the ring as many other people decided to come in.

Eventually; Hunk, Allura, Lance and Pidge entered the training room. Shiro took note on Pidge's tired expression, Hunk's confused one, Allura's concerned one and Lance's sad one.

What had happened?

"You see them too, right?" Keith asked.

The white haired male nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what's going on."

"Should we ask... Or?" The ravenette asked

The rest of the team went over to the other two males. Shiro noticed Lance's eyes brighten up once he saw them.

"Morning!" He chirped.

Keith blinked, "Morning?"

Shiro frowned, "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you Shiro!" Lance said.

"Okay?" Shiro said, confused.

He hopped down from the ring; and went over to Lance, who grabbed his real wrist and dragged him out of the training room, much to Keith's confusion.

"I need your help." Lance hissed, once he and Shiro were alone.

"What with?" Shiro asked.

"Okay. Last night... Keith and I got some coco and he hugged me, a lot. Of course, You know everything due to Keith probably mentioning it, right?" The Cuban said.

"Yes... What's this about?" The white haired asked, frowning.

"I like Keith." Lance squeaked, "A lot and..."

"Oh my gosh... You came to ME for advice?" Shiro asked, eyes wide.

"You are the only one I know who's had a boyfriend." The Cuban replied, with a pout.

"Okay... What do you want? A date? A kiss? What?" The white haired male asked.

"No idea... But, help me? I went to Allura last night and she said she'll help me too." Lance replied, shyly.

"Oh. It must be bad if you need the two of us." The older male said.

Lance nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you with whatever you need." Shiro said, smiling.

"Yay! Thank you, Shiro!" Lance chirped, leaping up and tackled him into a hug.

"I see you as my lil bro. So, of course I'll help you." Shiro said, hugging back.

The Cuban chuckled, "I have so many siblings now... Both adopted and real!"  
He pulled away from Shiro, "And thank you, Shiro. I mean it. I'll help you with anything you need, too." He added.

The white haired male grinned, "Find me ice cream?" He asked.

"I have an Oreo ice cream stash. You want some?" Lance wondered.

Shiro grinned, "Yes-"

"Why are you holding each other?" Keith asked, frowning.

Both males froze; and turned to the leader, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"We were hugging?" Lance replied.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"I like hugs? And uh... He agreed to help me with something. Right, big bro?" The Cuban replied, turning to the older male.

Shiro nodded, "Yeah."

The ravenette frowned, "Oh..."

"Do you wanna hug?" Lance asked.

"Uh no?" Keith replied, confused before shaking his head and began to look serious. "Listen, according to Allura we have a briefing to do with our mission."

"How long?" Shiro asked.

"An hour... She wants you, to help her, Sam and Iverson prepare it." The ravenette replied.

"Alright. I'll collect Allura. You guys chill until the briefing." The white haired male said, releasing Lance and headed down the halls.

That left Lance and Keith... alone...

"Uh, so..." Lance began.

"I'm gonna get a bite to eat. Wanna come?" Keith asked.

"Oh... sure. Let's do that." The Cuban said.

They went through the halls in silence, not giving each other a glance as they walked side by side. When, they reached the mess hall they noticed Hunk and Pidge already there. They looked to be enjoying an English breakfast, along with some tea.

Both males internally sighed in relief, before they went over to the trolleys to grab a bite. Lance got his coffee first, and sat it on his tray while, leaving Keith to choose his food. Then they swapped. They tried to avoid each other as much as possible, but the author of this story was annoyed at their own writing, that she decided to do something, because she could.

James Griffin, (whom Keith still hadn't made up with but still thinks he's hot) walked past to get his own food, while Lance sat his tray down on the table close to the trolley to find a fruit of some sort. He scanned the rows of fruit selections hoping to find the one he was looking for. He shifted to the side not knowing he would be in Griffin's way.

The next thing Lance knew, was that his shoulder got bumped into. In a moment too late, he realised the standing position he was in, was not sturdy enough to handle it. The impact caused his body to turn away from the trolley, and he fell forward towards the ground with a yelp.

He braced for the impact and the laughing that was soon to come afterwards. He waved his arms like a windmill, even though it was passed the angle that could still keep him balanced. He closed his eyes ...-

However, the ground did not crush his face nor did he hear laughter. Instead; warm, familiar, strong arms encircled his back and waist. His face was squished against a chest and shoulder, that certainly belonged to someone who worked out.

"Lance, are you okay?" Keith asked, softly.

He nodded.

He tried to fix his feet, because he was mainly leaning on the leader for support. Once, he was sturdy again- he stood up *ahem* straight and found that Keith loosen his grip. He didn't let him go, though. In fact, the black Paladins hands travels to his hips, in an attempt to see Lance better.

"You sure?" He asked.

The Cuban shyly smiled, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." The other said, softly.

Keith's gaze moved to behind Lance, and his warm attitude changed into an angry cold one. He glared at the brunette behind his teammate, who decided that he was too lazy to get his own food and instead took Lance's tray.

"Keith?" Lance said, worriedly.

His coldness within his eyes disappeared and he glanced down slightly at Lance.

He sighed, "Go sit with Hunk and Pidge. I'll get your breakfast." He said.

The Cuban blinked, "Why?"

"So, You don't trip again." Keith teased, trying to ease the now tense male.

Lance blushed, "Oh... Okay... I'll j-just..."

The younger male slowly moved away from the other and backed away. He sent the other a small smile before speed walking over to see his friends.

Keith's warm gaze followed him until he sat with Hunk and Pidge, who somehow missed the incident. It might be because they were really into the conversion.

The leader's face turned cold again once his eyes fell upon Griffin. However, he kept himself in check and instead made Lance up a new tray. Then, added the fruit he knew he was looking for, before he expertly carried both trays to the rest of his team.

He made sure James saw his glare though.

"Thanks man." Lance said, after receiving his tray.

Keith smirked, "No problem. Bambi."

The Cuban pouted which did things to Keith's heart. He, however, kept his smirk and began to eat his food.

Then Hunk's rambling voice caught their ears, "And then, we should bring the power up to the castle of lions level... Oh hi Keith!" He chirped, happily.

"What were you guys even talking about?" The leader asked, frowning.

"They were talking about amplifying the castle of lion's crystal, so that the Altas can be just like the castle of lions. So, not only they could make its own Voltron robot but it can also help charge the lions, make faster wormholes and have healing pods." Lance replied, before nibbling a piece of his bacon.

"Woah, you were listening?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Keith grinned, "For once."

The Cuban kicked his skin from under the table causing the leader to let out a small 'ow' and the table to shake.

"Rude." He said, before pouting and crossing his arms.

"So, where did you and Shiro go to before Keith had to find you? You were gone for a long time... Are you okay?" Hunk asked.

"We were in the halls somewhere, I actually have no idea... And I'm fine... Just talking to Shiro 'bout 'some stuff'." The Cuban replied.

"Ah okay." The yellow paladin said, nodding.

"Was it the same thing you were whining to Allura about?" Pidge asked.

The red paladin nodded.

"Ah okay." She said.

Keith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

For the rest of breakfast, they chatted like teenagers that weren't fighting a war. They spoke as if they were normal and conflict didn't enter their minds. They did this until reality crashed into them and they had to go to the briefing.

Shiro explained their plan to see if the Galra are still allies with them, even after Lotor's demise. If not, they would convince them to join. All Paladins hoped, for once, it would be an easy mission.

Sadly, they all know that...

"Its never that easy..." Lance muttered, as he watched the stars through the window of the red lion's hanger.

The slow movement of the Atlas makes it seem, like the balls of gas are moving. For a moment, Lance could pretend he was stargazing but the weight of the mission, as usual, weighed upon him.

Staring out of the Altas he knew that he had to end this war. For the future of the universe, but also his future... That, he hoped he could share with Keith...  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Pidge a she instead of a they because in the series she's still referred to as a she... 
> 
> (I prefer they though... So like... :c )
> 
> Also, thanks for the likes and the nice comments. I truly appreciate it!!! 😍


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tense Lance and things get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis been long fellows. I've been ill and kinda still am so my uploading will be weird.

After another briefing for the mission that would take place the next day- the Cuban decided to get some training in. So; he headed to the second training room, that had the same programming as 'The Castle Of Lions', thanks to Sam Holt.

He didn't bother to change into his Paladin armour, instead he just kept his uniform on. His bayard was strapped to his belt; and he had a dagger hidden within his boot, that no one knew about. Not even Hunk. He had made it with the help of Veronica who was strangely interested in ceremonial daggers.

Once, he arrived at the training room- he began to set up the level he wanted to work on with his new broadsword. He did ask for some help ages ago, from Keith and Allura but they both seemed to be busy. So, he had given up and just decided to self taught.

"Begin training level 3." He called.

The training robots dropped from the ceiling and he got his bayard to form his sword. He got into a fighting stance and prepared for the robot to lunge at him. Taking a deep breath; his eyes seemed to darken, when he narrowed them at the robot.

Then, the robot lunged at him and swung the bow staff. He blocked it with his sword and began to expertly slash each robot to pieces. He finished the level quite quickly, and he should of been proud. He wasn't though. To him, it wasn't enough. It never was.

For hours, he spent going through levels, trying to make himself feel better. So, many levels went past and even though it tired him... He didn't stop. During his training, he brought his dagger out, so he could handle two robots at a time.

Eventually; he finished, yet again, another level, but this time something was behind him when he ended it. He tensed when he realised this and turned around at great speed. He thrusted his dagger to the neck of the figure and glared.

His eyes widened once he realised that it was not a robot, at all. It was Hunk. Warm brown eyes were wide in surprise; as they stared at the, on guard, Cuban. Lance found himself frozen and he slowly lowered the dagger. His breath was ragged and his heart pounded as he waited for the other male to speak.

"You missed dinner." Was all that Hunk said.

Guilt rushed through him like a plague. He lowered his head, causing his bangs to hide his eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No, it's fine, dude. You were training! You must of thought I was a training robot, right?" Hunk said, eyes wide with worry.

"I could of killed you." Lance muttered.

"But, you didn't. You stopped yourself." The bigger male said, edging closer.

"I shouldn't have to stop myself from hurting my best friend!" Lance yelled, as he snapped his head up.

His eyes were glassy but his face was showing rage, but not at the other male... At himself.

"Hey..." Hunk cooed, softly. "It was an accident. You didn't mean it... Look, you could never hurt me." He told him.

Lance's face fell into a sad expression and he sniffed.

"Aw, come here." Hunk said, opening his arms and brought the other male into a hug.

The Cuban dropped his weapons and hugged the male back. He dropped his head on to the others shoulder.

"Why were you in here for so long, anyway?" The bigger male asked, still hugging him.

"Good stress relief." The other replied.

"Ah, I see." Hunk said, buying it. "Well, that's enough for today. We got a mission tomorrow and you, mister, need to eat." He added.

They released each other and Lance gave him a smile. Then, he reached down grabbing his his bayard (in its mutual form). He attached it to his belt, before slipping his dagger into his boot.

"Not gonna ask." Hunk said, before grabbing his hand. "Now, let's go!"

The bigger male dragged; the Cuban to the food hall and, forced him to sit down while he got the other's food. At that moment, he felt exhaustion come down on him, since the adrenaline had worn off. He rested his head on his hand and willed the heaviness of his eyes to cease.

Hunk sat his tray in front of him, which also had a cup of coffee and water on it. Hunk sat in front of him, too; and opened up his tablet, so he could work on things, while he could talk to his best friend.

Lance greedily drank the water, before slowing down, to enjoy the food and coffee. He listened to Hunk talking about his projects and found himself calming down. He had almost had forgotten about the incident; if it hadn't been for Keith and Pidge walking in the empty food hall, joining them and pointing out a scratch that was on Hunk's neck.

Lance froze once he noticed it as well. He had hurt his best friend. More guilt washed over him and suddenly, he felt sick. He pushed his food away, as Hunk lied about it to the other two. The bigger male noticed this and stopped his lies in favour of comforting his guilt feeling friend.

"Lance, it's okay! You did not mean it!" He cooed, ignoring the other two's confused states.

"I hurt you..." The Cuban muttered, eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry Hunk..."

"Hey, no. It wasn't your fault!" The yellow paladin said, reaching his hand out.

"Okay, what the quiznak is going on?" Pidge demanded, as Keith watched Lance with worry.

"Lance was training, and he got too into it." Hunk explained. "But, it was an accident."

"You were training?!" The green Paladin exclaimed.

"Not the time, Pidge." Keith said, glaring.

The black Paladin turned to the red Paladin with concerned painted within his expression. The Cuban looked so guilty, as he held the yellow paladin's hand.

"I'm fine, Lance." Hunk assured him.

The said male's lips quivered and his eyes became glossy.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. Shhh, it's okay!" The yellow paladin cooed.

"Somebody cradle him!" Pidge said, before glancing at Keith.

"Oh, ha ha." The ravenette grumbled, with a pout.

"You're sitting right next to him." She pointed out.

"I don't need to be cradled." The Cuban sighed, sadly. "I'm fine..."

Hunk glared at the other two.

"Do... Do you want a hug?" Keith asked.

Everyone else's eyebrows shot up their foreheads in surprise.

"You don't have to do that for me." The Cuban quickly said.

"No I insist." The ravenette said, as Hunk's jaw dropped.

Lance frowned, letting go of Hunk's hand, "Keith, I mean it. You don't have to..-"

"Just accept my hug!" The black Paladin exclaimed, causing his voice to crack.

The garrison trio's eyes were wide at the outburst.

"Lance, just accept his hug." Hunk whispered, blinking.

"O...Okay?" The red paladin said.

Keith smiled brightly, and pulled the younger male into a hug. Hunk found himself pinching his hand, while Pidge cleaned her glasses and then she put them back on her face.

"You don't even need them." Hunk told her.

"Might as well need them." She said, eyeing the other males up. "I think I'm seeing things."

The food hall's door slid opened, making all four pairs of eyes, glance over to the door. The girl, that stood there, blinked her blue eyes in surprise. She smiled awkwardly and waved.

"S'up." Pidge said.

"Commander Holt wishes to see the Green and Yellow Paladin. They need extra hands for some programming... For a translator?" She said, eyeing up, curiously, the hugging paladins.

"Oh sure! Lead the way!" The green Paladin said, standing up.

She dragged the yellow paladin up with her, as the other two finally released each other. She waved at them, and then grabbed the blue eyed girl's arm.

She grinned, "So, what's your name?"

"Pidge, stop flirting with her." Hunk warned her.

The other girl sniggered, "I don't mind."

"I'm proud." Lance said, as the three left.

"Pidge never showed interest in anyone... What's up with that?" Keith wondered.

The Cuban shrugged, "Beats me. But, I'm heading to bed." He said, standing up.

"Are you feeling any better?" The leader asked.

"Fine, thanks to you." Lance said, with a small smile. "Night, Keith."

"Sleep well, Lance" The other male said.

The leader watched Lance, leave the food hall and leaned his head into his hand. He glanced down at the Cuban's barely finished meal. He told himself to make the other male eat, before the mission. Then, he thought about Hunk's and Lance's dynamic.

Shiro had told him- that Lance didn't like the yellow paladin in the non platonic way. In fact, he was merely venting to him about a secret crush. Shiro didn't reveal because it wasn't his place.

"Sir?" A voice called.

He blinked; and saw the same girl, who was with Pidge in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Keith asked.

"I was getting my supper, but you looked troubled... Is everything okay?" She asked.

"It's fine. Now, go eat." He said.

She frowned, "You're not very convincing. But, alright." She said, walking over to the trolley.

He glared, "What do you mean?"

She smirked mischievously, "You have a crush on my cousin." She teased.

He blinked, "C-Cousin?"

"Lance is my second cousin." She said.

"Wait, then... why didn't he greet you?" He asked.

"He's mad at me for a prank I did." She replied, grabbing some tea. "And you're changing the subject."

"Well, I don't like him in that way!" He exclaimed.

"Ooft, denial." She said, before taking a bite of a strange purple fruit, as she walked over to him with her tea.

"I- Okay, fine. I like him. So, what? It's not like he likes me anyway." He said.

She sighed, "Reminds me of so many fanfictions. That's annoying."

He blinked, "What?"

"Look, do me a favour and just flirt with him." She said, "Then, you'll see if he likes you or not. He's a shy boy when he really likes someone. So you'll know."

"Does he like me?" He asked.

She smirked, "Can't say. I'll ruin the plot."

He blinked, "What?!"

"Sleep well, Black Paladin." She said, already walking away.

"I didn't catch your name." He called, still confused.

She grinned, "It's Lana."

He blinked as the door closed behind her.

"Never in my life have I ever been so confused." He said, staring wide eyed.

"In 49 realities she's the female Lance and you date her in 9 of them. While female you date her in 20. And she dates other people in the other 20." Slav said, appearing out of nowhere.

Keith yelled in surprise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In future will Lana x Pidge be a thing?! I dunno??? It's kinda like female lance x Pidge XD 
> 
> Also gonna have to 're watch season 8 to get stuff correct... lawd halp me XD

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this... I suck at writing :c


End file.
